


【佐鸣子R18】浴室，红酒，只有我俩的夜晚

by TheGreatCircle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCircle/pseuds/TheGreatCircle
Summary: 佐鸣子浴室R18, enjoy it!





	【佐鸣子R18】浴室，红酒，只有我俩的夜晚

鸣子低着头踱去了浴室，佐助不紧不慢地跟在她身后，恰到好处地保持着一段距离。鸣子轻轻推开浴室门，里面也是一片干净整洁，锃光瓦亮。她先是感叹大坏蛋佐助干家务活真厉害，突然又想到了另一个问题：佐助这么劳心劳力的，连浴室都下了这么大功夫，还说要一起洗澡，莫非想在这里做什么文章不成？  
“吊车尾的，愣着干什么，快点。”  
佐助在身后不耐烦地一推，鸣子就踉踉跄跄跌了进去，这下她马上就看到了一个不寻常的玩意儿：纤尘不染的盥洗台上摆放着一瓶打开了的红酒，牌子好像还是上次她在鹿丸生日宴上喝过的那个。  
她瞬间体会到了什么叫做乌云压顶，立马转身想逃。身后的佐助哪会那么容易放过她，顺势就把扑进了他怀里的她紧紧箍了起来。  
"吊车尾的，上哪儿去?"他附在她耳边用气声低语着，一只手还不老实地贴了她的腰际，瘙痒一样摸索着。  
“不、不不、放开我的说——”鸣子在他怀里微微抬起头看他，那模样委屈又娇蛮，看得佐助越发心痒难耐了。  
“放开你干什么，都到了这一步了，我非肏你不可。想逃？吊车尾的，想得倒是挺美的。”佐助先是在鸣子额头上轻轻吻了一下，接着嘴唇又顺着她的脸颊边缘一路吻到了脖颈、肩膀。  
“呀呀、放开、坏蛋佐助……唔唔……”鸣子被迫仰起头承受着佐助的攻击，他正在她锁骨附近流连忘返。他先是玩味般用嘴唇轻轻叼起她的皮肤，刺激得鸣子"呀呀"不休，接着又将它们含住，再深深一吸，鸣子的呻吟便带上了几分哭腔，一双小手下意识地按上了他的胸口，既像抗拒，也像求饶。  
佐助从鸣子颈间抬起头来看她，她已经面带潮红，眼神迷蒙，欲语还休。按佐助的经验，一向敏感的她的嫩穴肯定已经流满淫水，完全可以让他无阻碍插入了。不过嘛，今晚毕竟还长着呢，后面还有花样要玩……  
“吊车尾的，喜不喜欢?”  
“喜欢、喜欢让佐助亲亲的说、唔……”鸣子的撒娇中带有深深的陶醉之情。她在佐助怀里扭动不休，甚至主动回吻起他来。  
“过去。”佐助粗暴地打断了鸣子的爱抚，把她直接推到了盥洗台旁，还把她身体转了个方向，迫使她直视镜子里自己一脸春色的模样。  
“哎呀呀、大坏蛋、干嘛——”鸣子话没说完，佐助就在她背上用力一压，立刻把她调整成了一个朝他撅起pp的姿势。  
鸣子看着镜子里的自己，心跳开始疯狂加速，一是作为女性对这种淫荡姿势产生了本能一样的害羞，二是想到大坏蛋佐助就喜欢看着自己这种羞耻的媚态，用这种羞耻的姿势玩弄她的pp，然后从后面插入，肏得她呻吟连连、淫水不断、接连撒娇求饶，一路到高潮为止，便激动得不能自已了……  
没想到佐助直接一巴掌“啪”地狠拍了她pp一下，用力之猛让鸣子瑟缩地抖了抖身子，上身还跟着蜷缩了一点点。从佐助的视角看来，穿着短裙摆出这个姿势的鸣子比平时还要腰细臀圆，各种小动作看似娇羞却不过是表象，之下隐藏着的却是极能刺激他男性征服欲的放浪妖媚，让他越发想好好下挑逗他的小宝贝儿，顺带让她长长记性。  
佐助那只打了她的那只手贴在她身上良久，才开始顺着圈慢慢爱抚起她的pp来。  
“老实交代，鹿丸过生日你喝酒了？”  
“是、是的说……”鸣子不由地低了头。已经插翅难逃了，何苦再嘴硬呢。  
“喝得不省人事了是吧？”佐助把头靠在她腰后喘息着问话，另一边也不放松对她pp的玩弄，依然是顺着圈地用力抚摸甚至揉弄。  
“唔、是……”鸣子已经听天由命，嘴上只是机械着回答，真正让她沉醉的其实是佐助对她pp的凌辱性爱抚。  
“谁送你回家的？”  
“不知道的说……”  
“我来告诉你，是秋道丁次。 醉得连送你回家的人都不知道，这还好大家都是朋友，万一是个坏心思的强奸犯，吊车尾你这pp估计要让别的男人玩上几千次了……”  
“佐助别说了、坏蛋、讨厌鬼、哎呀——”  
佐助突然一把同时扯下了她的裙子跟内裤，这样一来她的下半身便完全裸露在了他眼前，唯一的遮羞布就是上身那件薄薄的衬衫。  
佐助又拍了她pp她一把：“脱干净，到浴缸里躺着去。”  
鸣子顺从地脱掉了最后的衣物，低着头走到浴缸边准备躺下，眼睛随意一瞥就看到佐助拿起了那瓶已开封的红酒，她那张小脸上立刻浮现出了惊恐的神情。  
“这、这是要干嘛呀佐助——”  
“少废话。给我转过去趴好，别回头。”  
鸣子战战兢兢地照办，心里七上八下，不停地胡思乱想。佐助拿红酒是准备干什么呢，总不会是想灌醉我再玩强奸游戏吧？可这前戏看起来不像呀，要灌醉的话不是应该早早就开始么……  
“呀——”一阵冰凉的触感突然袭来，打断了鸣子的小心思，逼得她大声娇呼不止。原来佐助把酒瓶直接伸到鸣子身体上方，随手一转，大半瓶酒便倾盆而下，下面的人直接被淋了个浑身酒红。鸣子本能地像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样挣扎扭动，随着浴缸渐渐染上了与她身上的暗红印迹一样的色彩，无边的香艳春情就在整间浴室里弥漫了开来。  
“佐助你干嘛——”鸣子娇喘连连，扭过头看着佐助三下五除二脱了一身衣服，又看到他步步逼近，想到接下来会发生又羞耻又开心的事情，想到会被佐助肏得乱喊乱叫、高潮连连，就恨不得主动张开腿接纳佐助，让他一口气插到最深处，让自己的小穴跟他的大棍子好好地激战一场……  
“干嘛？当然是喝你身上的酒。不过今晚上没你的份了，吊车尾的，不教训下你你就是学不会听话。别动。”  
佐助直接走进了浴缸，整个人向着背对着他的鸣子压了下去，接着还轻轻抬起了鸣子的腹部以及下半身，让她完完全全只用pp朝向他，把她掰成了马上就可以被后入的姿势。  
“佐助坏蛋、讨厌、欺负人——”  
“我就要欺负你，就要从后面肏你，我要肏到你失去理智，拼命地求我肏你……”  
佐助的身体已经完完全全覆盖在了鸣子身上，附在她耳边把话刚说完，就立刻亲起了她娇嫩的小耳朵。  
“啊啊啊不要啊——”鸣子失去控制地大声呻吟起来。每次佐助一攻击她最为敏感的地方，都能让她直接缴械投降，让她下面洪水决堤，让她抛却一切女孩子应有的顾忌与矜持，只想着被他当成性用品一样随意玩弄……  
佐助亲了好半天，才依依不舍地从她的耳朵转移到脖子吸吮流到那里的酒，一只手则顺着鸣子的背部一路后移，爱抚起了她的pp。鸣子依然沉浸在刚才的顶级快感的余味中，时不时因佐助唇齿间的小动作而微微呻吟。  
“哎呀、不要呀——”鸣子瞪大了眼睛，用手肘轻推着佐助反抗。原来佐助贴在她背上，往她湿漉漉的小穴里塞了两根手指，有汹涌而下的爱液作为助力，轻而易举就完全没入了。  
“佐助、不要呀、受不了……”  
“这就受不了了？我还没喝完酒呢……感觉到了吗，小宝贝儿……”  
“唔……佐助坏蛋……呜呜呜……”鸣子羞涩地低下头，小脸紧紧地贴到了浴缸底。佐助放弃了用手指攻击鸣子的小穴，从她身上爬了起来，又转为半跪，把自己那已经进入状态的大棍子贴在了她pp上，轻轻地划来划去，最后还顺着臀缝溜到了小穴外摩擦不止。可这样子折磨了鸣子好一会，佐助还是不插入。  
"佐助、干嘛呀……欺负人……”鸣子感觉到了佐助折磨她的意图，嘴上是小声嘟囔以示抗议，pp则是小幅度摆弄着以迎合佐助的色情试探。  
“就要欺负你这个不听话的。”佐助喘息着说道，又俯下身重新舔弄起鸣子背上的红酒，刺激得鸣子“呀呀”个不停，扭动pp的动作也更大了。佐助很快就舔到了鸣子腰际，身上的酒痕也只剩下十之一二。他从背后抱住了她，让她后仰着坐到了自己怀中，还伸出另一只手去够那还剩一半的酒瓶。  
"呀、不要啊——”鸣子惊恐地瞪着那直接朝自己胸口招呼过来的酒瓶，她一看就知道佐助接下来的企图了。  
“我说了，我要喝完所有的酒。”佐助面不改色地说完，直接就把剩下的酒全部淋在了她胸口，红酒顺着鸣子水滴状的柔软丰乳流向了她腿间的密林。佐助一放下酒瓶，就立刻一手捏住她一只乳房紧紧地揉捏起来。  
"坏蛋、放开我、 呜呜——”鸣子双腿被压制，上身也被佐助控制得无法挪动半分，只能扭动身体抗议。  
“吊车尾的，想被肏了？ ”  
“我错了、以后不喝酒了、不要玩弄我了——”  
佐助微微一笑，亲了下她那不知道是因为羞涩还是因为淫荡才红得发亮的小脸，紧接着推她的腰让她半骑坐在自己身上，自己则低下头去，叼住她一边乳头用力一吸。  
“呀——”鸣子只能用呻吟回应佐助在自己胸口的肆意妄为。真是的，下面都要接近极限了，大坏蛋佐助还不快点进入状态，还在玩，讨厌……  
“乖，躺好，现在玩真的了。”佐助蹂躏了好一会才抬起头，让鸣子仰面躺平，自己则将她双腿架到肩上，待命多时的大棍子不费吹灰之力便长驱直入，直击目标。  
“唔唔、坏蛋佐助、唔、快点、哎呀呀——”鸣子的一连串娇吟因佐助突如其来地亲吻她的脚背而转变为了一声惊呼。  
"我说了、一滴酒都不能漏……”佐助舔干净了她脚背上残留的酒渍，嘴角上扬，身下又是一阵有力的抽插，让鸣子的呻吟声越来越高，让她身子翻滚的频率越来越大，让她几近失去意识，让她沉入情欲之海，就此沦为他的性爱用品……

激情片刻过后便是宁静的漫漫午夜，小情侣洗漱完毕，一同躺在卧室大床上静待睡意光临，正是心满意足的男孩子撩被他吃干抹净的女孩子的好时光。  
“以后我不在场，不许喝那么多酒，更不许耍酒疯，听到了没有？”  
鸣子正躺在佐助臂弯里看他锋利的面部线条，听到这话又撅起了嘴。“知道了的说。佐助坏心思真多，今晚上就是你欺负人。”  
“我，就，要。”佐助回应地一字一顿地，“男人嘛，欺负女朋友是天经地义的。”接着又捏了捏一脸不服气的鸣子小姐的小鼻子。“快睡了。明天还要上课。”  
鸣子不作声，只是乖乖地让佐助搂着，心里却还在盘算，本来是想把佐助亲成香肠嘴的，没想到自己倒被他“喝”干净了，真是偷鸡不成蚀把米，下次非得报复回来不可。不过今晚上实在太困了，怎么报复嘛就明天再说吧，反正来日方长，下次见佐助也不知道是什么时候，也不知道他下次会不会又玩什么花样，有什么新招就尽管来吧，本小姐反正是不会轻易认输的，哼哼……


End file.
